


Secret Journey

by BHRamsay



Category: Secret Journey
Genre: Adult Content, Creampie, Femdom, Futanari, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHRamsay/pseuds/BHRamsay
Summary: A horny hero is unleashed on the world after 500 years, based VERY loosely on the Secret Journey hentai/animation by ZappaGo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/438288) by Zappa Go. 



> My first erotica, please be honest, ...be kind but definitely be honest.

**Title** : Secret Journey 

**Author** : DrGonzo124

**Tags** : Transgenders, femdom, non-con, futa on male, creampie

**Dedication** :To the wonderful and talented writers whose work I'm rippin-...I mean paying homage to, most especially ZappaGo who's hentai obviously inspired this. 

**Author's note** : Long time reader,  first time publisher so please be honest,  ...being nice would be nice but definitely be honest 

 

8

9

8

 

_ Five hundred years ago,  SO the sages tell us, was a mighty warrior who lead armies to conquest on behalf of the Gods.  _

 

_ So powerful was she that she could defeat armies a hundred strong on her own. Her fearsome reputation kept many from even remotely challenging the Celestial Court, but soon many demigods and goddesses grew wary of her arrogance, the inhuman strength of her combat skills, and most disturbing of all, her appetite for the pleasures of flesh. It was said she once toppled a great walled fortress merely to satiate her lusts on The enemy commander's private harem, rumored to have been incomparable beauties every one.  _

 

_ The stories say the great warrior was lured into a contest and tricked,  others say she was justly punished for her disgraceful and depraved behavior. The conflicting tales all agree that her strongest weapon was restrained and her powers lost to her. _

 

_ Of course there's a hint of truth in even the most fantastic legend and this one is no different.  _

_ 8 _

_ 9 _

_ 8 _

I've been reliably informed I'm far from the first cleric to engage in frequent and slightly deviant sex. And while I'm not exactly ashamed that I basically became a fuck toy for numerous celestial beings including a spectacularly well hung demigod. I'm kinda glad most of what actually happened never made it into the many epic tales sung by the bards; though I've also been reliably informed that bards lie, ... a lot especially about frequent and slightly deviant sex. 

 

It started with the that fat horny pervert The Bastard-maker, or as you probably know him Unstoff the Charitable. It was his ashes after all that got me into this mess. I was charged by the Abbot of my polytheistic order, multiple Gods if you prefer, to deliver the man's ashes to the remote Chantry he'd called home for many years. Publicly it was his final request after a lifetime spent serving the Holy Church. Privately? They'd accepted the ashes  **THERE** likely because it was the only church within a thousand miles Unstoff had ever served in not surrounded by cuckolded husbands, wives and the many bastard children he frequently fathered. 

 

You've likely heard many stories, The Randy Priest? The Rake’s Confessions? Lady Nightingale’s Lovers? All were related to. based on or inspired by Unstoff’s escapades. O.k. the thing about Nightingale and naughty choir boy  might've been about yours truly but many of the others were about Unstoff. The church secretly publishing and profiting from the banned erotica about the randy cleric it publicly condemned. 

 

When he died ... or was assassinated depending on who you believe, he was cremated and his ashes interred on display in the Grand Basilica in the Capital City as a pilgrimage for the faithful. 

 

At least that was the plan until several young people chose that spot to ...progress their “physical relationships”.

 

Thus his ashes were transferred to an urn,  well I'd call it an urn though it was officially designated a reliquary after a certain infamously impotent, but extremely influential member of the Church hierarchy swore that merely touching the remains “restored his vigor to that of a teenager”. Translation, he went from cuckold to  **cocksman** in virtually overnight. 

 

Between recently, impotent old men and horny teenagers fucking in the holiest of holy places, the leadership chose to send the ashes away. Which is how I became involved with the story. 

8

9

8

I was several weeks into my pilgrimage. Clerics on church business are still expected to perform duties like blessings, prayers and minor healing. I wasn't SUPPOSED to be running amuck on adventures with sketchy champions, but I could offer prayers or blessings to your desired God or Goddess and patch you up or at least keep you alive long enough to reach a town or camp where you could get patched up.   

 

Which is kinda what got me enough trouble for several lifetimes, I'd stopped at a local tavern/Inn. They had decent food and brew that tasted fresh. 

 

The old man at the bar had a small shrine to the God of hedonistic excess, not unusual for a bar, though I suspect the old man was unaware his chosen deity would've been appalled at the poor options on his menu. 

 

Variety is the spice of life and all, even amongst the Gods; especially amongst the Gods.

 

They also had a few questionably employed ladies suffering from the occasional suspicious rash or burning sensation when peeing or,  ...doing OTHER stuff. 

 

I provided no-questions-asked healing and in return he gave me a discount on my food and offered a similar discount for lodging. I was tempted to take the offer, but I had more ground to cover. Besides I could tell there wouldn't be A LOT of sleep in my immediate future if I said yes. Even at this early hour there was already a steady stream of men marching up to the rooms above the tavern usually followed closely by squeaking bed-springs.

 

“I hope you don't mind, but I've allowed some of the healthier girls to use my upstairs rooms.” the innkeeper replied. 

 

“Just the rooms or can they eat as well?” I asked. 

 

“Room and board,” The innkeeper answered uncomfortably, “they eat my leftovers.”

 

“Warm or cold?”

 

“Warmish?  ...What are you, a legislative advocate?”

 

“I grew up in a House of Ill Repute.” I answered, “you wouldn't be the first tavern owner turned pimp I've met.”

 

“Hey, I'm a responsible business owner--” he started to lie. 

 

“--With a couple of women who conduct private business out of the rooms they've rented from you.” I recited with an indifferent sigh.

 

“That's what my Legislative Advocate told me to say if anyone official asked.” he replied. 

 

“No, that's what your advocate told you to say when the magistrates come asking for bribes.” I lectured. 

 

“Bribes?”

 

“What? You thought you'd run your little side business without bribing anyone?” I chuckled at his naivete. 

 

“Well sure,  an occasional inspector or maybe a magistrate, but-” 

 

“My advice, bribe the bureaucrats at the municipal offices. They all think they're underpaid and usually are responsible for setting the schedules of the inspectors and magistrates you thought you'd need to buy off.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“They can also steer clientele your way,  people who'll actually accept a bribe instead of trying to take over the business for themselves or worse…”

 

“What's worse than trying to muscle me out of MY business?”

 

“Not accepting the bribe, “ I answered, “an honest and incorruptible bureaucrat can be an absolute nightmare, for  **everybody** .”

 

“This is useful stuff,” the man answered, he grabbed a piece of paper and honest to Goddess started taking notes.

 

“And see if one of the girls has a special friend with ... **special** needs, fetishes or fantasies or whatever.”

 

“Ah blackmail.”

 

“Goddess no, you tell-on every henpecked husband who drinks here? Of course not; you want to be their friend, thus you have their loyalty, running a brothel is the same way. “

 

“Any other advice?”

 

“Find a older woman to run the girls and you deal almost exclusively with her. The girls will instinctively trust her and occasionally fuck  **you** to keep you from telling her  **THEIR** business.”

 

“Well that is WHY I wanted to get into the business.” he snickered. 

 

“Yeah, how often do you get drunk on your own booze?” I asked him. 

 

“Never,” he lied, “I'm a professional.”

 

“Same rule applies here.” I responded, “you don't have to take a vow of chastity, but don't overindulge in the merchandise.”

 

“But I'm allowed to have fun sometimes right?”

 

“Oh absolutely, you want the girls to think your loyalty is for sale and sex is the price to keep your mouth shut.” but you want to make it worth their time to  **buy** that loyalty.”

 

“ -and this Madam runs the girls?...”

 

“--and you run the tavern,” I explained, “you have problems,  you talk to the Madame. They have problems you tell them to talk to the Madame 

 

“What if she has problems?”

 

“If she's anything like the ones I've known, “ I answered,  “she'll get one of the girls to keep you  **distracted** while SHE deals with it.”

 

‘Wait,  do I want my Madame making important decisions while I'm having sex?”

“Trust me,’ I assured him, ‘Your life is much easier that way. “ 

 

“I should've come to you when I started this; you're way more useful than my advocate.”

 

“I'm just more experienced than your advocate. Incidentally there's a few religious orders that would happily declare you a shrine if you were willing to give them a substantial cut ...and change the menu.”

 

'And the point of that is…’

 

“Churches and shrines are taxed differently from taverns and bars and the rules that would get a bar shut down protect a shrine from the same scrutiny.”

 

“You sure you want to waste your time praying, Cleric?”

 

“Church did right by me even given my colourful history ” I replied. 

 

“Is that why you're trekking through the ass-end of creation?” 

 

“Church business,  I'm delivering a holy relic to a remote Chantry.” 

 

“Aren't you a little,  ...well little for that sort of thing?” the man asked indelicately, “you look like you'd blow over in a strong wind.”

 

“It's not that valuable” I replied “technically the container is worth more than the contents.”

 

“Well thank you for your wisdom Cleric, I'll remember your kindness.”

 

“Could you remember the cheese and bread, maybe a few apples too, and definitely more of this wine.”

 

“I've some more baked potatoes, they taste good with the cheese.”

 

I acknowledged him with a wave and went back to my food, downing the fruity tasting wine along with the spiced meats and potatoes. I also stopped to check the urn, sorry,  ... **reliquary** was secured properly, which is significant only because I was so busy checking the container to make sure the ashes were still safely secured within, that I missed the guy who slipped out and would eventually, along with three of his friends, follow me down the road. 

 

8

9

8

 

As I look back,  I should've just put up with the tavern/whorehouse. 

 

I wasn't kidding the Tavern Keeper,  I'd been born and raised in one of the most infamous bordellos in the land. I've fallen asleep alone and woken to couples frolicking in the bed more times then I can accurately count. I was used to sexual shenanigans.  

 

But fate doesn't always call upon you when you're most prepared. In this it's often like a call of nature in that as much as you want to call it a surprise there's compelling evidence you should've seen what was coming.

 

Like those several glasses of wine I mentioned earlier. As I left town, I began to notice my heavy bladder so I looked around for a private spot to relieve myself and thus finally noticed the men following behind at a ridiculously indiscreet distance. I sped up and slowed down, hoping they'd pass me by but no luck. That was when I realized  they were trying,  and failing spectacularly, to follow me.

 

Had I been raised exclusively in a church I wouldn't recognize the pattern, but growing up around cutpurses in training and the occasional fledgling assassin you learned a few things about tailing a mark and more important knowing when YOU were being tailed. 

 

Amateurs, not that cutting a man's throat and stealing his goods require either craftsmanship or finesse. They help, but are not strictly required. 

 

They were obviously waiting till I was far enough outside of town most likely because I was approaching some favorite spot for dumping bodies. A friend,  and I use THAT term loosely,  used to say people who accommodated you by delivering themselves to a preferred lime pit, swamp or scavenger nesting spot made life so easy you ALMOST regretted having to murder them. 

 

My bladder screaming for attention and nervously awaiting a knife in the back I finally gave in and turned off the trail headed towards a cave. I dismounted from my pony and ran inside the dark cave. I yanked up my robes and pissed in the corner nervously looking over my shoulder at the entrance. Which is why I was shocked when I heard a voice

 

“Really? You're just going to urinate on my favourite spot on the floor?”

 

I looked around and saw a wizened old woman crouched in the dark. She had long unkempt hair coming out of the hooded cloak that concealed her bent form. 

 

“I apologize Grandmother, I didn't know this was your home or ...anyone's for that matter.”

 

“THIS isn't my home trust me I'd leave if I could. “

 

“Well I'd think about leaving. There's men outside, I'm not sure they'll kill you, but I'm definitely sure they won't want witnesses.”

 

“Why would they want to kill you?”

 

“They think I'm carrying valuables.”

 

“And are you?”

 

“No it's just an urn with a dead priest’s ashes.”

 

“Then why would they care?” she asked, “If he's famous, just give it to them.”

 

“He not that famous, ..lts Unstoff the Charitable.”

 

“Never heard of him.”

 

“Unstoff the Cheater?  Unstoff the Hung?  Unstoff the Bastard-Maker?”

 

“Wait you're carrying around the remains of some infamously big-dicked cocksman and his final reward is to be escorted to the middle of nowhere by,  ...who are you?”

 

“Suki, a Cleric in the same religious order,” I extended my hand, “anyway you should leave.” 

 

She shook it with a surprisingly strong grip. “Goku, pleased to meet you,” she replied, “You should fight,”

 

“If I could fight I wouldn't be hiding in this cave with you.” I replied. 

 

“Well unfortunately for you I can't help while I'm bound and locked in this place.”

 

“Really? ...then what does that key you're wearing open?”

 

“What key?”

 

“The key ... around your neck.” I replied pointing at a slim golden key hanging on a silk ribbon. 

 

“I'm not an idiot boy,” Goku snapped, “I think I'd notice a key round my neck.”

 

I reached out, grabbing the golden key. She blinked stupidly at me the same way I'd once starred in fascination when someone showed me sleight-of-hand magic the first time.

 

“Where the Hell did you find that?”

 

“Hanging around your neck?” I replied  “I knew this old man once who was constantly losing his glasses even though they were usually on a chain around his neck or perched on top of his head,” I explained and I swear I was almost not being sarcastic either. 

 

She closed her eyes and pinched her nose, clearly trying very hard to restrain herself from punching me. Obviously my attempts to hide my sarcasm were failing spectacularly. 

 

“I'm NOT senile.” Goku snarled. 

 

“You look old enough.”

 

“I'm NOT old either.” she hissed, “ok technically I'm VERY old but not in the way you're thinking.”

 

“Have you looked in a mirror lately?”

 

“I know what I LOOK like,” Goku snarled, “trust me in the time it takes to explain, you could be releasing me.”

 

“Releasing you from what?”

 

The old lady hiked her robes up and I saw an ornately designed gold chastity belt and cock cage. 

 

“Look this isn't really the best time for , ...whatever it is you think is going on.” I replied cautiously. 

 

“Priest come out of that cave,” A voice shouted from outside.  “you make me search for you and I promise I'll make whatever happens afterwards hurt A LOT” 

 

“Look, you can either take your chances with the guys outside  who clearly want to hurt you or you can take your chances with me who's still making up her mind.”

 

“That's not a great argument in your favor,” I hissed. 

 

“You don't have the strongest bargaining position.” she retorted. 

 

“Good point, alright, I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.”

 

“I wouldn't worry about  **biting** if I were you.” she grinned. 

In hindsight, I may have dismissed her remarks a little too quickly. Of course necessity, like deviant sexuality, occasionally makes for strange bedfellows. 

 

I inserted the golden key into the chastity cage’s lock. It snapped open, releasing a withered girlhood. 

 

Goku sighed as her body began to change, her form shedding decades like a snake skin falling away. 

 

She was compact and athletic. There was something vaguely bestial about her. Maybe it was the unnaturally coloured eyes , the tapered ears that came to a point or the hands that looked more like claws than actual fingers. Then I saw the prehensile tail sprouting from the area just above her tight muscular ass. Whoever or whatever this woman was, she was most definitely NOT human, at least not entirely.

 

“Don't go anywhere,” Goku answered in a voice younger and stronger than the withered old crone she had appeared to be, “you’re going like this next bit.”

 

She strode forward rolling her neck working out the kinks in her body that seemed to swell and grow with every step. 

 

The men came into view catching sight of the both of us. 

 

“Here you are Priest, and you've got a woman. Well, we'll make sport with her soon enough, but right this second, I want that relic.” 

 

“ **YOU'RE** going to have sport with ME?” Goku laughed cruelly, “Tell you what, let's see how that works out for  **YOU** .”

 

“Silence bitch, men are speaking.”

 

“That's quite a mouth you got on you boy,”  

 

Goku stroked her previously withered cock and as the Gods are my witness it started to grow ...and grow and grow.

 

“I'm going to enjoy shutting it.” she hissed. 

 

“What do you think you're going to do with THAT?” the man growled. 

 

“Beat you and your friends til  **they** run away like cowards leaving you alone.” Goku answered, “Then I'm going to use your filthy mouth to take some of the edge off or else ...“

 

“-or else what?” The thug’s asked like an idiot. 

 

“or I'll just stick it in another hole, assuming I don't make you a fresh one. It feels hard enough for that already.”

 

“I'm not some deviant, you freak.” He shouted, “get that thing away from me.”

 

He sounded nervous.

 

Looking at the thick python between her legs, I'd say he had good cause for nerves. Its intimidating size could obviously do some damage to the willing. Goddess only knew the damage she could do to the less-than-willing.

 

“I promise you, you'll be thanking me when we're done.”

 

“Not bloody likely.” The thug snarled. 

 

“I was talking to the Priest, “the Apeling amazonian snapped, “he looks worried I'm going to break him in half with my girl here.” 

 

A death's head leer bisected Goku’s entire face. “There's only one sound your sissy ass makes I care about, and I'll be hearing it soon Champ.”

 

“Boys take them out.” he shouted and with an angry roar, the gang of thugs rushed us. 

 

I'm not helpless by any stretch of the imagination, though I'm much more comfortable with combat buffs than actual combat. I readied my best healing and strengthening prayers to aid Goku as best I was able when she, ...it's hard to describe what happened next.

 

The first man reached Goku hurling punches that she quite literally  **flowed** around. The 2nd and 3rd reached her shortly after him similarly punching the air ineffectually. It was like dancing except with fighting moves instead of dance steps though it was no less graceful. 

 

The last man, the leader of the bunch apparently, launched a brutal kick at Goku's head. Her tail lashed out, wrapping around the foot, pulling him off-balance. He stumbled into one of his fellows driving the unlucky soul within arms reach of Goku.  She drove her fist HARD into the face of the guy sending him crashing to the ground like a sack of garbage. 

 

Another tried to kick her between the legs. Goku's knees caught his foot while her clutching fist sought out HIS manhood. He screamed high and loudly as she used her grip to throw him one-handed across the space.

 

The 3rd kept trying to land a hit, but Goku took to repeatedly slapping him casually with a dominant and mocking aura to her almost playful abuse of him. Finally realizing how completely outmatched he was, he turned to run. Goku's tail tripped him up, but she caught him before he fell. She started to spank him; raining blows on his bottom. He wailed and cried though I may have been reading into things since he seemed to be enjoying it before she let him go. 

 

The leader made a last desperate attack. Charging for Goku with a knife, which she caught in one hand; glaring at him even as she used her freakish strength to crush the bones in his wrist making him drop the weapon. 

 

One minute there were four of them and a heartbeat and a half later there was one unconscious on the ground and another two running, ...well one was running the other was limping while cradling his crotch as if afraid something might fall off. The leader,  the man I now recognized from the tavern earlier was cowering on the ground. Goku's fist now wrapped around his wrist, forcing him to kneel in the dirt as she stroked her arousal. If anything, the fight had clearly engorged her girlhood even more then before. 

 

She waved it meaningfully at him. “A friend of mine used to say a submissive mouth is a terrible thing to waste.” she sighed, “Now kiss it, ...kiss it or I promise you, you'll regret it.”

 

She spoke about violating him so casually, like you or I might discuss preparing a meal or putting on clothes. 

 

The thugs pursed his lips together and kissed the tip of her cock. 

 

“You've probably never even LOOKED at another cock before today never mind kissed one; well that's going to change.”

 

She forced him down with seemingly little effort. Kneeling on top of him she stroked her hardened cock. 

 

“Open wide,” she ordered. 

 

“I'll bite it off,” the thug snarled, making one more futile attempt to push her off. Goku’s tail entangled his flailing hands, pinning them above his head.

 

Goku smiled down at him, trailing her hand across his face in a cruel parody of a lover's caress. 

 

“This big bad girl is going inside you one way or the other,” she whispered while stroking her excited shaft,  “so you can either suck my cock or be **fucked** **by** my cock.”

 

He looked fearfully at me.

 

Goku laughed and smacked his cheeks with her meaty shaft.

 

“He's not going to help you, now open your mouth Little Man,” she threatened, “or by all that's holy I'll shove this somewhere else and once it's in  **there** you'll  **BEG ME** to put i **t** in your mouth.” 

 

I could actually see terror cause his ass to tighten and defeat and submission fill his eyes before he opened his mouth and the beast woman shoved the entire length of her erection down his throat. 

 

“Five hundred years I've been without this feeling.” She sighed as she started to slide her hard shaft back and forth in and out the thug’s mouth. 

 

“This is how  **I** make sport boy,” she grunted, “I turn little bitches like you into cum-dumps until you've swallowed so much of my cream, you're practically shitting it.” 

 

The thug gurgled in response, he seemed to be screaming but the girlmeat plugging his throat muffled such sounds, turning them into incoherent cries. 

 

“What was THAT?  You want my cum?” Goku sneered as she clutched his head in her fists, “but I'm not finished skull fucking your whore mouth yet.”

 

The man beat his fists uselessly against her muscular thighs. 

 

“If those hands don't stay behind your back,” Goku warned, “ **I'll** hold them down myself while doing things to your ass the bards will sing SONGS about.”

 

I saw his head nod as tears filled his pleading eyes. His hands dropped submissively behind his back.

 

“Good boy.” 

 

She retracted her immense girlhood from his throat. He coughed up a creamy mix of spit and sperm.  She'd obviously leaked a lot of precum down his throat as she abused his mouth.

 

Goku casually smacked his face with her erection, drops of precum smearing his tear stained cheeks.

 

The cleric in me pitied him, fortunately the cleric was subordinate to the boy who remembered this man had had every intention of brutalizing me and what he'd mistakenly assumed was a helpless female stranger. Forced oral servitude was relatively harmless in comparison to what he'd intended to do if fate had placed us both at HIS mercy. 

 

“I'm sorry.” he pleaded, “I'll tell you anything you want to know.”

 

“You mouth is doing EXACTLY what I need it do.” Goku laughed, “Hearing you choke on my pole like a little maiden girl is music to my ears.” 

 

She stroked her angry thick shaft, “Now open up,  if I'd had anything remotely resembling a decent blowjob in five centuries I'd be punishing the shit out of you for how badly you suck, but lucky you, you get my first load in all that time.”

 

Goku rammed her cock back in the thug’s mouth. 

 

“You like that? Your mouth is my first chance to clean my cock in five hundred years and you're sucking my meat like it's sweet candy.”

 

I was watching Goku ravage a man's mouth, forcing him to orally service her and trying to ignore a sudden and unexpected yearning. As I watched her run her cock in and out of the thug’s mouth, I couldn't help noticing my own mouth was drooling, I was actually salivating for the woman's cock. 

 

I realized she was looking at me and judging by her bawdy winking, MY arousal was probably painfully obvious. 

 

I could see him hollow his cheeks and swirl his tongue around the monstrous invader dominating his abused gullet. The part of me that remembered my days in the whorehouse snickered at his half-hearted efforts.

 

Apparently Goku was similarly unimpressed. 

 

“If that's your best effort,” she mocked, “ maybe I'll track down whatever woman pretends she likes fucking you and show her what it's like to suck and fuck a real cock. Maybe I'll tie you up and make you watch while I do it.”

 

I briefly pictured Goku ravaging some random woman while her cuckold boyfriend helplessly watched. My own hard and heavy erection, made my attempts to deny how much that idea excited me a pathetic lie.

 

“Work that tongue bitch,” Goku groaned, “pretend your ass-virginity depended on getting me off because, I assure you, it absolutely  **FUCKING** does.”

 

Goku saw my hands fidgeting, yearning to go diving inside my robes to relieve my own arousal. Judging by her bawdy wink in my direction, she clearly enjoyed being watched. 

 

Not content with abusing him, Goku humiliated and debased the thug.

 

“You're a FUCKING toy,” she yelled punctuating her words with aggressive thrusts of her hips. “you're a COCK sleeve. YOU'RE the warm up act before the main FUCKING course.” 

 

She clutched the thug’s head as she shoved his face into her crotch. 

 

“Yes,  here it comes bitch,” she roared,“you'd better swallow every drop.” her whole body shuddered with the force of her climax. 

 

“There you go,” Goku taunted as she clutched his head, “savour the taste of my first load in centuries.” 

 

I thought he was choking but his throat pulsed as he swallowed her apparently voluminous load. 

 

She finally withdrew her still hard cock from his throat,  I tried to ignore the resemblance between this and a carnival trick I'd seen in my youth by a swallower of swords. 

 

Goku stepped on his shoulder, driving him into the dirt. “Start running now and maybe I'll be too busy with the Priest to  **make sport** with your ass like you wanted to do with me.”

 

The man struggled to his feet,

 

“Wait” I shouted 

 

“You want to get in on this?” Goku sneered. 

 

“Sort of,” I sighed and prayed laying my hands gently upon him until his hands went to his throat. “There you go, good as new.”

 

“What did you just do?” Goku laughed. 

 

“Minor cure wounds with a little mending thrown in for good measure. I've been around the occasional person who liked their fun, ...a little rough. His throat is probably good for another round.”

 

“What about the rest of him?” Goku asked with an almost demonic leer.

 

“Like the day he was born. He'd probably feel like a virgin,  no matter how many times you took his ass.”

 

The thug actually screamed as he ran away. 

 

Goku rolled on the ground shrieking with laughter. “Best joke ever, you sure you're actually a Cleric?”

 

“That was kinda why I joined the order There was a cleric who would stop in the brothel and-”

 

Goku rolled her eyes and held up a restraining hand to forestall my complicated but fatefully pertinent backstory. 

“Blah blah blah formative years, blah blah blah big moment, blah blah blah life changing experience. I'm sure it's all VERY fascinating.” Goku sighed, “What I want to know is do you have food.”

 

“You want to eat?”

 

“I want to do A LOT of things Priest; eating being only one. However it is THE most important one, right now.”

 

“Fighting, fucking or food, this is actually bringing back memories.”

 

Goku dug into my packs and we started to feast on the foods I'd brought from the inn. 

 

“So you really are a priest?”

 

“You doubted?”

 

“Well there's a couple different kinds of religious types in the world and you seem pretty genuine in your belief.”

 

“What, healing that idiot?” I waved dismissively, “well yes it was an act of charity, but it had another purpose. Healing his throat would make it sensitive and tight again. I figured the only thing he was more afraid of then you taking his ass was you using his mouth again.”

 

“You've got a kind heart, but a little bit of a dark side Priest,  I'm going to enjoy hanging around you for a while.”

 

“You've been on your own for five hundred years, I'm thinking your bar for amusement might be a little low.”

 

“Anything is possible,” Goku grumbled around a mouthful of hard dough bread and some of the sweetmeats and potatoes.

 

“So I'm assuming there's a compelling story behind why someone put you in a magical chastity belt for five centuries?” I asked delicately. 

 

Goku grunted while swallowing her wine, unleashing a loud and succinct burp.

 

“Short version of the story is I pissed off someone with no sense of humour and a lot of pull with the Celestial Court.” she mumbled before chasing another mouthful of food with more wine. 

 

“So you're the Monkey King, well obviously the bards got that one wrong.”

 

“You've heard of me?”

 

“The warrior, ... the trickster, ...you fought with a mystic bo staff and as long as you held it you were practically invulnerable.” I glanced meaningfully at her crotch, “was that the bards taking creative license or …?”

 

“The bards lie, ...alot, ...especially about anything sexual but yes, there actually was a staff.”

 

“And how did The Monkey Queen became a king?”

 

“A few enemies preferred to tell people they were bested by a man and more than a few preferred the details of HOW I bested them remain a secret.”

 

“So you've, uh...abused your enemies on the battlefield before?”

 

“On the battlefield,  off the battlefield, ...I think I actually followed someone home once and did him in front of his mother.”

 

“His mother?”

 

“In my defense, he lied to her about losing to me.”

 

“THAT bothered you?”

 

“He made me look like a bitch in his story,  and his mom WAS kinda hot.”

 

“Wait, I've heard this story. In THAT version, you made his mother cook for you and her cooking was so good you stayed for a whole month and even defeated a neighboring country’s army.”

 

“That army was just a really big bandit gang with delusions of grandeur and as for the mother, she only cooked for me for a week. The rest of the time we made HIM do the cooking because I was, ...uh, keeping her … you know, ...busy.” 

 

“You fucked her brains out in front of him didn't you?” I deadpanned. 

 

Goku laughed, “In front of him, behind his back, ... it's been a while since it happened so maybe I'm misremembering the threesome.” she sighed thoughtfully, “so I'm famous?”

 

“Children's stories mostly, sometimes you're a brave warrior fighting for the weak, other stories paint you as greedy, selfish and not far removed from being basically a bandit,yourself.”

 

“Its kinda complicated, but mercenary isn't too far off the mark.”

 

“You were a sellsword for the Gods?”

 

“Hey, righteous smiting of the faithless and heathen takes effort and resources not every deity has to spare.”

 

“Or righteous smiting of the faithless and heathen attacking your believers.” I wryly commented. 

 

“It always sounds better after the bards get finished with the stories.”

 

“You mean the bards you just got finished telling me lie?”

 

“A lot, ...and apparently my good looks and sexual charm didn't make it into the stories.” She grumbled, “I bet they lied about what happened to me; some cautionary tale?”

 

“The story I heard said your boastfulness and arrogance got you into trouble with The Great Sphinx, she proposed a riddle game which you lost though how you lost  is open to question, all that's known is you answered wrong and were punished as a result.”

 

“Kinda, sorta,” Goku answered vaguely, “it was chastity or expulsion and exile. If I'd known being locked in chastity meant I couldn't even pleasure MYSELF, I probably would have let them kick me out. “

 

“Wait, so YOU chose  **_chastity_ ** ? I've known you  less then an hour and even I know that's not a great fit.”

 

“Well fortunately for me fate not only delivered my freedom, but a fun little diversion as well.” Goku leered. 

 

She looked pointedly at my crotch so I swiftly turned my back to her. 

 

“You know in all the epic stories the brave warrior gets a reward for saving the damsel in distress.”

 

“I'm not a damsel.” I replied. 

 

Suddenly she was behind me, her powerful arms wrapping around my slim body. I felt her throbbing shaft grinding against my bottom. 

 

“Someone else seems to have a different opinion.” The beast woman growled into my ear, “I saw you watching me, were you jealous? ...Did you wish it could be you sucking my girl?”

 

“Jealous? I felt a swell of pity that your first oral service in centuries was kinda amateur.” I've no idea where that boast came from but they were clearly my words.

 

Goku's hand dipped into my robes and found my erection hard and sensitive. 

 

“Want to prove you're the better man,” she whispered, “you're obviously up for the challenge.”

 

“I love a good challenge.” again my mouth and voice saying words that felt foreign yet so very familiar.

 

I dropped to my knees. From this angle I had to look up at Goku and her thick shaft. What had seemed angry and terrifying while it was raping a man's mouth suddenly looked,  ...friendlier if that's a thing.

 

I actually nuzzled it, felt it's warmth on my cheeks and smelt the still strong odour and taste from the chastity cage clinging to the shaft as I slid my lips across its surface area. Before kissing and licking the head, taking the first few inches in my mouth. 

 

“Don't you dare, you bitch,” Goku suddenly snarled,  grabbing my head and shoving her massive shaft into my mouth. 

 

My throat was immediately flooded with a sizable load. 

 

“I'm supposed to be enjoying this and you made me cum too quickly.” She whined. 

 

I didn't stop licking and sucking and she obviously approved. Her huge cock barely lost hardness growing in my mouth filling it up again. 

 

“This was ALMOST worth five hundred years in chastity.” She moaned. 

 

I pulled my head back, “I'm giving you my best moves,  I hope you're not going to always be a quick-shot.”

 

“I'll show YOU a quick-shot,” Goku laughed, “best mouth I've been inside in centuries, you damn lucky I'm not drowning you in cum.”

 

With that she pulled my face back onto her cock lodging every inch inside the warmth of my throat. I licked the shaft swallowed around it my tongue and mouth massaging her cock. She sighed and moaned with joy as I unleashed every trick I'd ever seen the prostitutes perform. I was once again reminded why many insist on calling it a blowJOB. As much as I was enjoying it, I was struggling with Goku’s intimidating size and length. 

 

“Oh yes, that's it, I've missed this so much.” Goku sighed. Before grabbing my arms and hauling me to my feet, she pulled me in for an aggressive kiss, her tongue invading my mouth, dominating it as much or more than her cock had. 

 

She pinned me to the wall of the cave. Her hands, diving under my robes, found my naked ass. She licked her fingers and her bestial fangs reminded me this woman was as much beast as she was a literal demigod. 

 

Her finger probed my not-so-secret spot. 

 

She licked the digit that had invaded my ass, “I know a slut when I taste one. You might be a God-Boy now, but you've had some fun back here before.”

 

“Not for a while.“

 

“How long?”

 

“Too long,” I groaned. 

 

Goku nibbled my neck, forcing a moan from my mouth, “I'll take it easy at first.” She murmured while probing my sensitive hole with her cock.  

 

“Of course Master Quick-shot,” I taunted, “you take all the time you need.”

 

“Oh you are going to get it for that Priest.” Goku laughed. 

“Where am I going to get it Monkey Queen?” I taunted 

 

Grabbing my hips in her freakishly strong grip she eased into my ass. We both groaned in pleasure as she started stroking her long cock in and out of my ass,  the sides hugging her shaft tightly. 

 

“Goddess,  I've missed THIS so much,” she sighed with joy even as her thrusts started to come faster and more powerfully. 

 

“Come on Monkey Queen,” I grunted, ”show me what you've got, Fuck me.”

 

“Yesss,” she shouted, “I'm going to fuck you alright. 

 

One hand pinched my nipple while her tail wrapped around and stroked my.own surprisingly hard penis. I grunted and groaned, driving my hips forward, Goku's surprisingly soft furred tail effectively pleasuring me. 

 

“Your ass is perfect, it was made for my cock.” she yelled. 

 

I didn't answer beyond tensing my muscles to cinch close around her thrusting shaft, teasing and milking her cock.

 

”God's own luck, you can get tighter?” Goku moaned, she started stroking her cock faster and faster her breathing and moans letting me know she was easily as close to orgasm as I was.

 

She pounded my ass hard and I somehow found freakish strength of my own to grip the wall, shoving my ass backwards. Her cock seathed itself completely in my bottom and she wailed long and loud as I felt her thickened shaft exploding inside my ass. We both fell to the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around me. 

 

“Thank you,” I panted, “That was amazing.”

 

Goku's response was to start snoring. I wondered what someone like her might dream of but given her cock was STILL fairly hard and she was actually thrusting into my ass  **in her sleep** , I assumed it was not only a sex dream but one she'd probably repeat several more times. 

 

Even as she built towards another orgasm she held me tightly. I relaxed and let her sleep. I assumed the morning would bring our departure from this place and eventual separation. I couldn't have possibly been any more wrong.

 

TBC


	2. The morning after the night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki dreams of the past while Goku deals with new and unpleasant realities

_ Suki dreamed of another time and place. A place filled with warriors drinking ... feasting ...fucking.  _

 

_ Another body? His, yet not his own, to judge by the nipple clamps pinching him with a painfully arousing agony and the odd sensation along the length of his erect shaft that had to be a lattice of piercings running the length of this body's penis.  _

 

_ In the dream, Suki realized he was underneath an apeling warrior rutting away on top of  him. Her warm pussy, holding his erect penis in a glove-like grip, raced up and down his invading shaft. His hands, chaffed from tight restraints worn too long or having been strained against, clutched her muscular body.  _

 

_ “They say you killed hundreds, perhaps thousands,” the demi-human grunted as her hips started stroking harder and faster, “Well? Is it true?” _

 

_ Suki wanted to shout a frenzied denial, but the dry, cracked voice that answered “Yes Ma'am, it is as you say ma'am,” wasn't his own.  _

 

_ It was clear the thought of that atrocity and this person's role in it was driving the warrior towards climax, given her pussy’s death grip on the slim shaft within her. She pulled Suki’s head towards her breasts. His mouth filled itself with her hard nipple and the salty taste of the sweat beaded across her cleavage.  _

 

_ “Yes, nurse from me,” the demi-human amazon moaned, “if you breed me, I'll happily raise your brats to be warriors like us.”  _

 

_ Suki felt his cock… _

 

_ ~~~ _

No not  **HIS** cock, ...someone else's ...hold on to that thought, ... **tightly** .

~~~

 

_ ...the stranger's shaft surged even harder, reaching for the back of her womb with every inch that definitely didn't belong to him. His nails scraped across her broad back. He felt her own talons scratch his slim ass as her hands pulled his hips hard into her warm depths.  _

 

_ He was surrounded by debauchery on every side. Submissives with leashes and collars pleasured and were themselves pleasured by many of the orgy's participants; a mix of demi-humans, mostly apeling but there were others.  _

 

_ A werewolf pounded her stiff cock in the ass of a young man. He wailed in both orgasm and agony. Either her sharp claws, each the size of a small pocket knife, firmly pinned him to the floor or her hard girlmeat abusing his boi-pussy, filling it to capacity; it was hard to tell which effected him more.  _

 

_ An effeminate warrior dressed in a courtesan’s finery with what looked like a metal scarf wrapped coquettishly around his shoulders, amused himself by feeding a slave grapes, meanwhile the young man gave HIM a particularly vigorous hand job to judge by the captive’s mechanical arm movements. As he started to grunt and moan, his hand pulled a glass filled with gold coloured wine under the table. When the glass reemerged the wine had acquired a cloudy appearance. The warrior tilted the glass to the young man's open mouth, pouring the entire contents down his throat. The crossdresser followed the wine with his own tongue, kissing the young man's mouth before pushing his head under the table and out of view. His pleasurable moans and sighs ensured those watching, Suki included, knew of his high approval for the quality blowjob he was apparently receiving.  _

 

_ A dragonoid watched while two slaves orally pleasured each other in front of her. When one moaned as he spewed a load into his partner's mouth, the dragon-woman gestured the other towards her while stroking an erect clit that was larger than some penises Suki had seen. The winning submissive knelt between her splayed legs, taking her clit into his mouth. As the oral pleasure increased, the dragonoid beckoned the other slave between her full ass cheeks. The sounds of his worshipful mouth and tongue licking and sucking on her asshole were quickly muffled as her ass closed around his face.  From the dragonoid’s moans of joy it was clear that regardless of the outcome of whatever contest the young men had engaged in, SHE had ultimately come out the winner.  _

 

_ Two well muscled ape-women tag-teamed a slave with one feeding him her long cock from one end while the other used her own thick monster and pounded his apparently tight ass from the other. The two apelings wailed in combined joy as the slave between them swallowed an evidently large load that joined an equally large amount of cum dumped inside his ass. The Amazon at the slave’s mouth held up four fingers while her companion arrogantly displayed five. The slave between them moaned joyfully as the two returned to their efforts, their still hardened shafts stuffing his mouth and ass.  _

 

_ And on a throne above the orgy was Goku, drinking and watching the action with something close to impatient anticipation.  _

 

_ He felt the unique sensation of orgasm in a body that did not belong to him. It was a feeling somewhere between making love and watching voyeuristically as you were joyously cuckolded. That same voice that was not quite his moaned and sighed as he came, just as the apeling female climaxed herself, wailing in joy.  _

 

_ Suddenly Goku was there, kicking the monkey-girl aside and jumping on top of him.  _

 

_ “My turn again,” she sang.  _

 

_ Goku rammed her cock home and began railing away at his asshole. He yearned to touch the penis bouncing on his stomach, but the hands gasping Goku’s thighs and pulling her hard into his ass were not his own. A penis flaccid enough to feel the weight of the piercings along its length still spewed an impressive amount of creamy cum onto his stomach and chest, even as his asshole clamped down on the engorged invader.  _

 

_ Suddenly divine light filled the room.  _

 

_ The orgy’s participants scattered away from the blinding light, with the exception of Goku, who merely disengaged from the young man as she placed what looked like a toothpick in her mouth, which she insolently gnawed on as a figure robed in shadows of cold grey stepped out of the blinding white light.  _

 

_ “So this is why you ignore a summons to the Celestial Courts.” sneered an icy female with hair, raven black down one side and an almost unnatural white down the other. Darkly coloured eyes scanned the room with cold dismissal of everyone and everything there save Goku.  _

 

_ “I'm having a great time Kali, and he's enjoying himself, aren't you Emperor Cadash?” _

 

_ Suki nodded and yet it was not him responding. _

 

_ ~~~ _

 

Wait Cadash? Emperor Cadash? Why did THAT name seem so familiar besides obviously being the person to whom this dream body belonged. 

 

Someone long past? Someone important _?  _

 

_ ~~~ _

 

_ “Emperor Cadash, I'm told  _ **_your_ ** _ depravity knows no bounds,” Kali hissed at Suki, “that your lusts and fetishes exceed even the craziest excesses of your deranged father.” _

 

_ “You're told? Or you desperately need to believe.” Goku leered.  _

 

_ “Do not bait me Monkey.” Kali snarled, “You were given a task, I'm here to see if it was completed. Now, how fares your work?” _

 

_ “I took the city, the Empire has fallen and that howling mob outside can get their pound of flesh when I'm finished with him.” _

 

_ “I'm told the boy signed multiple orders for executions including his own father.” Kali whispered, her voice heavy with arousal.  _

 

_ “So he did, care to ask him why he did it?” _

 

_ “The reasons do not matter Goku, they never matter.” _

 

_ “His father thought he was weak, turned him over to one of his best torturers, someone who was very, very skilled at breaking men's minds and spirits someone who’d make him a man while she was strengthening his will. She conditioned him to do whatever she asked IF she let him cum.” _

 

_ Goku looked at the Cadash as he cringed away from her gaze.  _

 

_ “Those orders he signed? Each one was how he “paid” for a handjob or footjob.” _

 

_ “What about the piercings and tattoos?” Kali asked, “some look quite painful.” _

 

_ “He used to despise pain, fear torture.” Goku explained, “She made him learn to love both. If he enjoyed it, then he'd hesitate less ordering others to be tortured.” _

 

_ “Cruelty and cunning like that is hard not to , ...admire.” Kali sighed. Her hands rubbed her belly, clearly eager to do far more than simply admire.  _

 

_ “I  _ **_thought_ ** _ a sadist like you would appreciate the craftsmanship that went into breaking him like this.” Goku chuckled.  _

 

_ “Breaking someone is easy Goku, she made him love the broken thing he's become because  _ **_she_ ** _ loved it.  _ **_That_ ** _ takes skill.” _

 

_ “If you say so.” Goku sighed.  _

 

_ “What about the purging of Goldanna Township?” _

 

_ “Well his father ordered a test of the boy's leadership potential and ruthlessness and so...with a little persuasion, the boy signed orders to clear the town.” _

 

_ “And by a little persuasion you mean?” _

 

_ “Cadash signed the orders to massacre the entire town while she took him from behind.” Goku waved a dismissive hand at the room, “The dildo and harness are around here somewhere. You should see the thing, it gave ME penis envy and I can change the appearance of my cock.” _

 

_ She patted the young sex slave on his head, “He apparently covered the orders for the massacre in his boi-honey. Didn't you, your Radiance?” Goku chuckled.  _

 

_ “Mistress was very happy with me.” Suki heard Cadash mutter.  _

 

_ Suki saw jealous longing paint itself across Kali’s face as she watched as Goku continued to casually pet Cadash’s head making the young man purr like a house cat.  _

 

_ “An entire town you say?” Kali sounded intrigued, “Where is she now?” she asked.  _

 

_ “Who can say, though Cadash thinks someone she cared about was IN that town because after that, she made him sign many papers for which he was given many orgasms.” _

 

_ “Ah, ...The sudden and inexplicable purge of the nobility.” Kali whispered,“His father must have killed someone or something she loved so she used the boy to kill what he loved ...the entire Sadashi Empire.”  _

 

_ “To judge by her handiwork,” Goku modded, “she cared enough for him to make sure he was taken care of regardless of the things she forced him to do.” _

 

_ “And the order to execute his father?” Kali asked.  _

 

_ “Apparently he was allowed to lick her used pussy after she'd been thoroughly fucked by men he personally chose.” Goku gestured,  indicating the bound and leashed slaves, “Some of them are  _ **_here_ ** _ now.” _

 

_ “She turned the heir to the world's most powerful empire into a cuckolded pain slut.” Kali marvelled, “A man who watched as others pleasured the one he lusted after?” _

 

_ “He had to work hard to earn the right though,” Goku continued, “a full confession and allocution of crimes which conveniently excluded her own role in ENCOURAGING him to commit those crimes.” _

 

_ Suki heard Cadash's enthusiastic mewling.  _

 

_ “-And he loved every minute of it, didn't you Emperor?” Goku replied.  _

 

_ “This broken down shell of a man is Emperor in name only.” Kali moaned.  _

 

_ Kali looked around the room,  her mind clearly conjuring one depraved scenario after another to judge by her hands that seemingly yearned to join her eyes in ravishing and debasing the bodies of the sex slaves before her.  _

 

_ “It's unfortunate but he made HIS choice. He's certainly not the first tyrant who allowed his dick to do his thinking for him.” _

 

_ “THIS isn't a tyrant, Kali,” Goku sighed, “ this is a son whose father broke his heart before assigning someone else to break his spirit.” _

 

_ “Then what follows will be a kind of mercy, my understanding is that mob outside wants to execute him.” _

 

_ “His mind has been so twisted he'd probably enjoy that.” _

 

_ Suki wanted to say no, to beg and plead for mercy, but the dry, cracked voice that responded to Goku merely said “Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am.” _

 

_ “He's surprisingly polite even now.” Kali replied  _

 

_ “Care to take him for a test run? His torturer made him compliant to  _ **_any_ ** _ dominant woman not just her, which has been very useful.” _

 

_ “How so?” _

 

_ “His last orders released the rest of these slaves from captivity. I talked him into organizing this little party FIRST.” _

 

_ “You mean this bacchanal…” _

 

_ “-the most fun my guys have had since we got here,  ...well except for Jakotsu, and he's a sadist, so fucking someone and killing them, it's all the same to him.” _

 

_ She waved at the crossdresser who was too busy unloading another blast in the mouth of his partner to acknowledge them.  _

 

_ “That still doesn't excuse your dismissal of an imperial summons.” Kali replied.  _

 

_ Goku leaned over, “Tell the nice lady who you saw with your father.” she whispered to the leashed boy.  _

 

_ Suki heard a barely audible croaking whisper, “A man in green coloured armor. Everything my father did was at his influence.” _

 

_ Whatever Cadash said caused Kali to recoil from him in shock.  _

 

_ “His mind is broken, he could be wrong.” _

 

_ “Are you sure he's wrong or do you just desperately want him to be?” _

 

_ “I, ...I will investigate this matter and if the boy speaks true…” _

 

_ “Then what? ...Cadash and his father sealed their fates by  _ **_literally_ ** _ spitting in the face of The Divinity. They were never going to get a happy ending.” _

 

_ “We're not meant to interfere with mortal affairs like THIS.” _

 

_ Goku snorted, “I think you and I BOTH know that's more like a strongly worded suggestion than an actual rule.” she replied, “I'm LIVING proof of that. We both are.” _

 

_ “Goku, finish your task here and return to the Celestial Court.” Kali snapped,  “Consider my words as the will of the Supreme Divinity.” _

 

_ “As The Divinity commands, so shall it be.” Goku grumbled.  _

 

_ “If you're going to pretend to ignore an official summons you might visit the Divinity’s shrine in the port city of Vargas. I've heard good things about the Clerics there.” _

 

_ “ ...and the Brothels; second -to-none if the stories are at all accurate.” _

 

_ “Indeed, brothels that would love to employ someone who can service customers as well as our young Emperor here.” _

 

_ “-And fucking the Emperor is a surprisingly popular fetish amongst the common folk.” Goku mused thoughtfully.  _

 

_ “Well perhaps not The Emperor ...but someone who looks strikingly similar.” Kali replied, “I'm told that certain people pay handsomely to indulge such fetishes.” _

 

_ Even Suki could tell she was trying much too hard to sound casual and indifferent. Apparently Goku agreed.  _

 

_ “I imagine that mob outside isn't going to just let us walk out even if we just won their Rebellion for them.” she noted. “They want blood, preferably his Lordship’s.” _

 

_ “Surely The Great Monkey Queen isn't going to let a few city bumpkins get in the way of her next party.” Kali replied with a smirk. _

 

_ “...and the fact the Empire might fall to a brutal civil war  _ **_WITHOUT_ ** _ the execution of the official heir didn't factor into YOUR calculations in any way?” Goku noted snidely.  _

 

_ “You get to keep whoring and I get to watch the streets running with blood and chaos.” Kali groaned, caressing herself, “the real question isn't what do I want, but do you care  _ **_IF_ ** _ I get what I want?” _

 

_ “Who wants to party in Vargas?” Goku yelled to shouts of joy, though some might've been orgasms of those who'd returned to the orgy’s depravity.  _

 

_ “There's fighting in Vargas?” the crossdresser sighed  _

 

_ “There's fighting anywhere I choose to go and there's probably a pretty young man whose mouth isn't servicing your favorite weapon.”  _

 

_ “2nd favorite behind my sword.” _

 

_ “I stand corrected.” Goku laughed.  _

 

_ “A bottom bitch with a mouth that's NOT being used to service his betters is a tragedy.” The dragonoid grunted through her third climax.   _

 

_ “One I'll be sure to correct.” the crossdresser cooed. “And in the meantime, there's always THAT slip of honey.” He looked at Cadash with a sadistic hunger that sent a chill down Suki’s spine.  _

 

_ Goku snatched the toothpick from her mouth and it grew and grew into a metal bo staff as tall as Goku which she slammed into the ground with a crash that cracked the floor even as it shook the room. _

 

_ “I've taken a bit of a fancy to this one Jakotsu.” Goku whispered meaningfully, “I hope you don't mind if I'm selfish.” _

 

_ Even in a dream Suki could feel it, Goku's power radiating outward, filling the room with an aura like the change in air pressure before a great storm. _

 

_ A power Jakotsu could feel and was obviously intimidated by, “I'm sure there will be other fun.” he mumbled.  _

 

_ “Of course there will be,” Goku suddenly laughed, “starting with the whiny bitches outside.”  _

 

_ It was as if she hadn't just blatantly threatened him seconds before.  _

 

_ “They may not appreciate our stealing the guest of honor at their purge of the imperial nobility.” Goku continued.  _

 

_ “How unfortunate,” Jakotsu sighed, “still, I have the perfect thing for whiny little bitches.”  _

 

_ The crossdresser took his scarf in one hand, unwinding it with a swirling flourish. Suki realized the scarf was actually a segmented sword.  _

 

_ Jakotsu whirled the whip-like contraption around himself. The weapon moved almost as if alive. This twisted thing could entangle foes even while cutting them to shreds. It was also clear Jakotsu was a master at using it even while being a slave to the sight of the torment he could inflict with it.  _

 

_ “I know what they really NEED.” Jakotsu hissed.  _

 

_ “Put on a show.” Goku snickered cruelly.  _

 

_ Jakotsu stopped next to the slave he'd been playing with. “Don't you go anywhere my Little Bee,” he cooed as he caressed the slave’s cherub cheeks, “bloody massacre always puts Mommy in the mood for more of your sweet sweet honey.” _

 

_ The crossdresser left the room. The shouts and screaming that followed left little doubt as to how good a mood Jakotsu would probably be in.  _

 

_ “And the broken pain slut…Sorry, Emperor,” Kali whined. “What about him?” _

 

_ “I'm bringing him along,” Goku answered, “For a broken pain-slut, he sucks a mean cock and his ass is top-notch.”  _

 

_ “Not broken.” _

 

_ “What, your Majestic Presence?” Goku snickered.  _

 

_ “Not broken.” _

 

_ “Really?” she laughed, “you'd deny your own name if I offered to fuck you hard enough.” _

 

_ “Mistress wanted me to name her, wanted to be given to the mob. Instead I ordered her taken from here and ordered them not to tell me where she's hidden; only reason I gave in, ... I wanted to protect her.” _

 

_ “Even after everything she did to you?” _

 

_ “She made Father love me, but he would've hurt her like he always hurt everyone else, so I saved her the only way I could, I gave in and became the man he wanted me to be.” _

 

_ “So in the end you finally got to assert yourself.” Goku murmured, “that's actually kinda sexy.” _

 

_ Suki felt his body moving like a puppet on strings, Cadash’s mouth and tongue already caressing the baby soft leather of Goku’s boot up her leg towards the hot treasure between her thighs.  _

 

_ “You know, beheading would be an absolute waste of your skill-set.” Goku moaned as the boy's mouth engulfed her erection.  _

 

_ “Goku, be careful,” Kali sighed, “if the boy speaks true you'd be crossing heaven...again.”  _

 

_ “If fate wants to try and fuck me in the ass she'd better come prepared. I like it rough.” Goku chuckled.  _

 

_ “The problem is, so does fate, Goku.” Kali warned, before vanishing into the shadows that obscured and ended the dream.  _

 

_ 8 _

_ 9 _

_ 8 _

 

Weird, slightly perverted dreams aside, of the various ways you can be suddenly and unpleasantly awakened, I'd say frenzied screaming followed by a kick sending me rolling across a cold hard cave floor ranks higher than most.  

 

“What the Hell did you do to me?” Goku yelled. 

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” I replied in a groggy voice.

 

“ **THIS** dummy, I'm talking about  **THIS** ,” she growled, displaying her fully engorged cock to me. 

 

I blinked at her, not comprehending, “You're hard,” I commented dryly, “horny and hard is kinda your default state.”

 

“Not THAT,” she snarled “THIS!” pointing to a gold ring AROUND her penis. 

 

Now I've lived a life that couldn't possibly be less sheltered, I've seen a cock ring before, but like the ornate and high-end chastity cage Goku had been wearing, this ring was screaming for attention, which given its location was a feat in and of itself. 

 

“How did that happen?” I asked, I swear I wasn't being sarcastic either. 

 

“I don't know,” she snapped, “just take it off.”

 

“I didn't put it on.” I replied. 

 

I hesitantly reached out and tried sliding the ring from around her fully engorged shaft. It didn't budge. 

 

“Well you're going to have to calm down before I can slip it off.”

 

“I've already tried sliding it off and pulling it and a few other things I'd rather not think about. It won't budge.” 

 

“So you're going to have to calm down.” I suggested, “think about something that doesn't turn you on.” 

 

I started snickering, “...assuming such a thing exists.” 

 

Goku parodied my laughter, “Very funny Dummy, when I change size  **IT** changes size to match.”

 

“But you can change size and shape ...except for your tail, anyway.” I mused, “That's always a monkey's tail no matter what form you take.” 

 

“Let me guess, you know that from the children's tales that probably got everything else about me wrong?” Goku mocked snidely. 

 

“In the story you did stuff to piss off Heaven.” I recited in a deadpan voice, “Learned how to be functionally immortal which further pissed off Heaven so you learned how to change into 72 different forms, which you then used to further piss off Heaven. Did I miss anything?”

 

“I may have also used the power to get laid ...A LOT,” Goku grumbled.

 

“Which, I’m going to guess, eventually pissed off Heaven?” I suggested. 

 

“In my defense, everything pisses THEM off.” Goku replied with barely disguised annoyance. 

 

“According to one story, you went on a drunken rampage through Heaven, eating and drinking food that can make you immortal before passing out while trying the Elixir of Immortality, and you were already immortal when you did THAT.”

 

“You know, you ought to be a little more respectful,” Goku muttered, “or else someday someone's going recount the major events of  **your** life so casually.” 

 

“I suspect if anyone's going to care I was even alive it'll be because I stumbled into the legendary Monkey Queen,” I replied dryly. 

 

She tried struggling with the cock ring, but it remained fused to her girlhood. “THIS is your fault.” she hissed. 

 

“I didn't do this.” I replied. 

 

“Oh, so I'm supposed to believe that the first person to see my key and release me from chastity has nothing to do with how I've got a cock ring magically attached the next day?” she snapped, poking me in the chest. 

 

“You fell asleep fucking my ass last night,” I replied while poking HER in the chest, “and I'm pretty sure you came at least once in YOUR sleep. Goddess knows how many times you came while  **I** was sleeping.” 

 

Goku blushed, “Come to think about it,” she replied thoughtfully, “I wasn't wearing it when I took a piss last night, so it has to have been attached  **since** then.”

 

“Wait, you fell asleep while fucking me in the ass ... woke up ...  **peed** and then just stuck it right back in?”

 

“I cleaned it first.”

 

I looked around the cavern and saw no obvious facilities for washing and bathing. 

 

"Where?” I asked, “you know what. Don’t answer that question I'm not sure I really want to know.” 

 

“Are you sure kid,” Goku snickered, “A little Taoist wisdom for you, what is learned cannot then be unlearned. There, I just saved you twenty years and a butt load of drama.” 

 

I'd ask what she meant but thought it was best to table THAT question for another day.

 

“You fucked my sleeping body?” I whined.  

 

“You seemed to enjoy it.”

 

“-multiple times?” I grumbled. 

 

“You came a couple times,” Goku shrugged, “You even woke up once, though you were pretty incoherent and went back to sleep so maybe you thought you were dreaming.”

 

Was that why I'd dreamed of some twisted orgy? Goku and some unknown woman arguing over me? Goku was looking at me with a snide grin on her face.

 

“You know,” I grumbled, “I was fuzzy on WHY someone would have been annoyed enough with  **YOU** to lock you in chastity for five hundred years, but I'm suddenly much enlightened on the subject.”

 

Goku grimaced as if struck and I instantly felt bad for my words. Goku might've been a hedonistic beast, but beneath her mask of arrogance and bluster, she was clearly bothered by whatever had occurred in the past that lead to her...unique method of exile and imprisonment; plus she HAD saved my life.

 

“At least you got some jewellery out of this yourself.” she grumbled and that was when I noticed the golden bracelet on my wrist. 

 

I spun it around looking for the clasp or gap by which it had been attached to my wrist but it was one solid piece. In my searching, I saw the key to Goku's chastity cage on a short hook. A string of words etched into the surface circled the bracelet. 

 

“This isn't mine.” I deadpanned. 

 

“Indeed, you seem more of a silver kinda guy if you ask me.”

 

“No, I meant it's metal, but I think this WAS the ribbon your key was hanging on. Somehow in the night it became a bracelet.”

 

I pulled at the thing, but it was just small enough that I'd have to remove a few layers of skin to get it off. Oddly it only seemed to get tighter the more I tried to remove it, loosening to a more comfortable diameter when I  **STOPPED** fighting with it. 

 

“-And it really doesn't want to come off.” I reported. 

 

“Just like my new piece of jewelry,” Goku sighed. “That's probably NOT a coincidence.” 

 

“There's writing on the surface,” I noted, marveling at the thing, “some kind of invocation or prayer etched into it.”

 

Goku looked at the text, “You think you can read it?” she asked casually. 

 

I shrugged, “Something about the endless pleasure? No, more like torturous pleasure. How exactly is pleasure supposed to be a torture?”

 

“The torturous pleasure? Well fuck me, The Glutton’s Curse.”

 

“What's that?”

 

“A heavenly curse, a craving that can never be satisfied ...thirst without satisfaction, hunger without filling.” 

 

I read the lines aloud and the cock ring shimmered causing Goku to collapse to the ground moaning like a wanton in heat.

 

“Wait, it pleasures you?” I asked. 

 

“Not pleasure,” She gasped, “torture … endless orgasmic pleasure without climax; I can't come ...EVER.”

 

I suddenly realized my own manhood was aching with need.

 

“Why am I horny?” I gasped. 

 

“You released the chastity cage,” Goku grunted, “someone wants our fates connected.”

 

“Well, can't you just masturbate?”

 

“Masturbating won't work because I. Can't. CUM!” Goku yelled. 

 

“I get it, I get it,” I replied, “How do I turn it off?”

 

“It's a curse dummy,” Goku snarled. ”you …ugh ...revoke it.” 

 

I read the prayer aloud again and there was another shimmer followed by Goku leaping on me like some crazed animal. 

 

She scooped me up, spread my legs, shafted herself inside of my suddenly hungry asshole, and suddenly I'm at a loss as to which of us was louder in our moans of satisfaction. 

 

With almost supernatural strength, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and held on for dear life while her hips started pistoning her cock in and out my bottom. Her thick shaft teasing and taunting my insides, my cock pulsed and thudded along with my racing pulse as I felt the excited tempo of her heartbeat thundering through her cock as it tunneled into my welcoming ass. 

 

“Goddess yes,” I moaned, “I love this.”

 

Goku was too busy fucking my ass to critique the experience, but she apparently agreed. 

 

I clenched my favorite muscles and rubbed my ass cheeks against her, riding the shaft currently rearranging my guts. Either my asshole had learned to accommodate her size in the couple hours since we'd met and starting fucking or Goku was leaking an especially impressive amount of cum and was lubricating her conquest of my anal orifice. 

 

“Come on,” I gasped, “Fuck me, Monkey Queen fuck me.” 

 

“Goddess,” she gasped, “you shouldn't taunt me boy.” 

 

“What are you going to do about it?” I groaned. 

 

She answered me by pulling halfway out before sending her erection crashing back inside my bowels. 

 

“Come on, are we dancing?” I groaned, “Or fucking?”

 

Apparently Goku, weary of my taunting quite literally tossed my body to ...herself?

 

Suddenly there was another Goku  **in front of me** .  **SHE** plunged  **HER** throbbing cock down my throat with a grateful sigh. The two Goku’s sawed away at my mouth and ass wailing in joy at my grunts and whines. 

 

“I told you, a bottom bitch with an empty mouth is a terrible thing to waste.” she grunted.  

 

“And your mouth is a gift from the Divinity herself,” her twin sighed 

 

Goku’s trembling cock shuddered as it came in my ass. That climax seemed to only whet her appetite for pleasure however, because she shifted her grip and started slamming her cock into me again, having lost none of her hardness. Her prehensile tail slid up and down my own hard shaft until with a mewing cry, I exploded, covering her hand with my creamy load. 

 

“Sharing is caring,” The Goku fucking my mouth sighed.

 

“Waste not, want not.” her twin enjoying my ass proclaimed.

 

One started licking my creamy mess from her clone’s outstretched hand.

 

“Even his cum tastes good.”

 

The two of them shared my sperm, licking it off their fingers like it was sticky sweet wine or candy. 

 

“Gimme some more of that tasty sauce.” one of the Gokus whined. 

 

Incidentally, as hard as it is for you to keep track of which Goku is doing what, it was even harder for me as they were both pounding me from both ends at the time.

 

Anyway,  back to my spit-roasting...

 

“Freshest is bestest.” Goku groaned as my tight ass continued to hug her shaft. “everyone's always saying it's better to give than receive.” 

 

“But they're not getting mouth half as good as WE are.”

 

“Ok, how are you doing THIS?” I finally managed to ask. 

 

“Shut up.” The Gokus chorused. 

 

The one behind me redoubled her assault on my ass. Her twin dropped to her knees and inhaled my cock. I felt her warm mouth and tongue wrapping around my hard shaft, and I do mean my entire length. I could feel her tongue wrapping literally the length of my penis like a snake constricting a mouse...or a ferret. 

 

Ok something between but tending towards the mouse if I'm being honest.

 

I moaned briefly before the Goku behind me claimed my mouth in a fiery kiss, her tongue eerily massaging mine in almost exactly the same way her twin's was working my cock. 

 

The one giving me a blowjob delighted in scraping her teeth gently along my sensitive shaft. My hips yearned to plunge deeper, yet retreated from her teasing and tantalizing sensations. I rode her clone’s cock. The teasing drove me wild. I felt pressure building as though the loads Goku was shooting into my ass were somehow firing out of my cock. I moaned uncontrollably as my climax hit; my knees trembling as I blasted shot after shot down Goku's throat who swallowed my copious discharge.I sagged against the twin behind me. Although she held me in place, I was essentially being held up mostly by the strength of her still hard shaft lodged in the depths of my ass. 

 

“Ready for the next round?” she laughed 

 

“I'm...I think I NEED a minute...being fucked is hard work.”

 

“Bullshit, all you have to do is take my cock, I'm the one doing all the work.” Goku licked my ears while her twin toyed with MY nipples. 

 

“You haven't had sex in five hundred years and you're hung like a horse.” I panted, “What would YOU know about GETTING fucked.”

 

In hindsight, not the wisest of things to say to a shape changing demigod who'd just finished reminding me she also had the ability to create clones of herself  **at will** .

 

“That has the distinctive sound of a challenge to it,” she literally sang, glancing purposefully at the other Goku.

 

The one behind me snickered, “Don't look at me, I'm doing something awesome back HERE.”

 

“Fine,” her clone grumbled and, as the Goddess above is my witness, her cock shrank even as a pink wet vagina opened up underneath as if a flower were blooming before my very eyes. 

 

It's worth noting that the cursed cock ring suddenly became a clit piercing, an observation I had only moments to make before her twin thrust her hips forward, fucking me from behind and sending my slim cock sliding into her sister’s frighteningly tight pussy. 

 

I moaned and the Goku I was fucking pulled my head against her breast. I kissed and tongued it as the Goku behind me fucked me harder. 

 

“Fuck that pussy boy.” the Goku fucking me cheered as I felt her shaft grinding my prostate.

 

“Goddess above,” the Goku I was fucking breathed, “you're making him harder, he's all up inside me.”

 

“You wanna breed her?” the one fucking me laughed.

 

“You wanna come inside me?” the one I was fucking taunted. 

 

“You gotta EARN the right to  **THAT** baby-room, Boy.”

 

“Maybe I'll breed YOU,” the Goku behind me gasped. 

 

“He's getting harder.”

 

“He actually wants to be bred.” one of them hissed. 

 

“I could do it you know.” 

 

“Teach you how to grow a womb.”

 

“I could make it-...Ahh.” the one I was fucking briefly climaxed. 

 

“She means we'd fix it so you could be bred.” her twin laughed fucking my ass with a slow deliberate pace. 

 

“I'd keep you knocked up.”

 

“Your ass would be always tight.”

 

“And a nice tight pussy.”

 

“Every time would be like the first time.”

 

I couldn't tell who was goading me anymore.

 

I didn't care. 

 

If you'd asked me twenty-four hours ago if I wanted to be double-fucked like a needy slut by an insanely horny demigod, knocked up and bred, I'd have probably avoided you like the crazy person you obviously were. So my reaction to Goku's taunting and teasing was a shock even to me.

 

I screamed as I came deep and hard. My cock throbbing and pulsing as I came to the erratic beat of my heart. I think I started passing in and out of consciousness because I lost track of who I was fucking or being fucked by at any given point. The Gokus switched back and forth. 

 

We had sex another six times. I wasn't aware of ANYTHING I could do six times in a row, but was pleasantly surprised that sex was now apparently one of them. 

 

Most of the rest of that encounter feels like a delirious fever dream but certain moments return to me. 

 

I'm reasonably certain that at one point I blasted a load down Goku's throat because her twin teased my asshole with her tongue. 

 

They also rubbed their cocks against my own and apparently I'm not opposed to being humiliated about the size of my shaft when two clearly larger cocks are basically grinding my next orgasm from me. 

 

They both fucked me in the mouth and ass and both took me balls-deep in their pussies when I wasn't feasting on them or their asses. 

 

Our last go-round involved me being spit-roasted again. Goku finally sighed and shot a last massive discharge down my throat. The Goku at my rear answered that climax with her own. Filled to capacity, I felt the warm cream dripping from my asshole and across my legs even as I swallowed the last few drops of her load like an overfilled banquet guest who's eyes exceeded their stomach. 

 

“The Celestial Courts are fucking with me...AGAIN,” one of the Gokus sighed, “fucking with the BOTH of us really.” 

 

“-And not in the really fun way.” her sister sighed before burping loudly. “Do you really care?”

 

“No, I don't care,” she replied, “I'm free, whatever is coming for me had better be powerful because we're done with chastity, am I right?” 

 

“Damn right,” her clone replied as they high-fived each other before one vanished leaving only a single Goku behind. 

 

I elected to file questions about her casual display of power away for a future conversation.

 

“So your cursed cock ring pleasures you to insanity unless it is revoked by me.” I breathed heavily from exhaustion. 

 

“Apparently.”

 

“And it can obviously be invoked by me.”

 

“Obviously.” 

 

“So, all I have to do is just don't invoke the curse, problem solved.”

 

Goku snorted at me, “You don't really think it'll be THAT easy do you?”

“No,” I sighed, “but a guy's allowed to hope. Anyway I'll help you as best I can, I promise.”

 

“You promise? You do know promises to celestial powers, even demigods, carry weight?”

 

“Then I'll have to be careful when I follow through.”

 

“I think careful stopped being an option for YOU when you pissed on my floor.” Goku snickered, “Our destinies seem intertwined.”

 

“How do you figure?”

 

“Suki, how far would you say you traveled to get here?”

 

“Fifteen or twenty minutes,” I shrugged. 

 

“You honestly think YOU'RE the first person to find the cave I've been stuck inside for the last five hundred years...a cave apparently located twenty minutes outside a major town?”

 

“What are you getting at?”

 

“How many guys attacked us yesterday?”

 

“Four, you knocked out one and the other two ran away you skull fucked the last one.” 

 

“ -and you'll notice the guy I conked isn't here.”

 

“He probably ran off somewhere during the fight or afterwards.”

 

“He was still laying here when we fucked ourselves to sleep.”

 

“You fell asleep...while fucking me.”

 

“Whatever, my point is he woke up in the night, saw us probably sleeping and ran away WITHOUT waking us up or trying to steal anything.”

 

“Goku, if you're anywhere close to a point I still don't see it.”

 

“You coincidentally took a piss in my cave, a place I assure you isn't on any map and is supposed to be mystically shrouded so anyone looking for it who’s not supposed to find it, gets lost and wanders aimlessly through mystic fog. You coincidentally can see the key that releases my chastity cage. And you coincidentally can revoke the powerful curse that was apparently invoked BY removing the chastity cage, a curse that coincidentally enhances my already considerable appetites, your sexual prowess and probably your Clerical magics too, or have you always been able to translate the language of the Divine?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“That invocation on your bracelet is written in divine script, you shouldn't have been able to see it much less read it unless you're a God, demigod or related to either one.”

 

"Mom was a prostitute.”

 

“And?”

 

“Why would a God masquerade as a prostitute?”

 

“Why wouldn't a God masquerade as a prostitute? Gods pretend to weirder stuff then THAT all the time. Besides, sitting on your ass all day getting paid to humiliate mortals is a dream come true for some deities.”

 

“Well Mom was vague on who my Dad was but I'm pretty sure HE wasn't a God.” I replied. “Still, that's a lot of coincidences.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Maybe I've been chosen by the Gods to serve a great purpose.”

 

Goku snorted, “I hope NOT, for your sake.”

 

“My sake?”

 

“Kid you like old stories, how do those chosen to serve divine and unknown powers  **usually** end up?”

 

I opened my mouth, about to mention several champions that sprang to mind. Then I remembered each one's frequently tragic fate.

 

“There was ...no wait, he died in battle. But there was … no, she was betrayed and martyred. Oh what about, ...No they were all forced to commit ritual suicide. Come to think of it, being a Divinely Ordained Champion is kinda dangerous ...like life threatening level dangerous.”

 

Goku saw the moment when my face fell as survival instincts and common sense served up the answers to her question. 

 

“Maybe this is the one time things are going to be different?” I asked hopefully. 

 

Goku caressed my face. “Oh, your naive and childlike optimism makes you so incredibly fuckable.”

 

“Great, my positivity is one MORE thing that gets you horny, what are we supposed to do?” I groaned. 

 

Was THAT why I'd dreamt of her last night? Some force pulling me towards her, making me aware of who she was and the forces that conspired to make her what she was. 

 

“On an unrelated note, I had a dream.” I ventured carefully. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“It was like seeing through another's eyes. Feeling what they felt, their pleasure, their pain. And you were there ...fucking me.”

 

“You're already dreaming of my cock,” Goku snickered arrogantly, “how sweet.”

 

“I saw the fall of The Sadashi Empire.” I looked at her, “You fought in that battle, didn’t you?”

 

“The bards were already dreaming up completely fantastic stories by the time I was imprisoned and that was decades afterwards, I can only imagine the wild stuff they say about it now.”

 

“That the Lords of Chaos sowed seeds of craving and malice in the heart of the mad Emperor and his son. That they annexed Divine lands, levied unfair taxes blah blah blah, the people cried out for justice which the Gods ultimately delivered.”

 

“What about me?”

 

“You broke into the Imperial Harem and proceeded to pleasure all his wives and concubines though according to the tales you did THAT a couple times and in a couple different places.”

 

“I assume the part of the story where the Council of Bishops used Cadash's troops as their attack dogs against the barbarian tribes and the demi-humans doesn't make it into the official tales.”

 

“The historical record just says the Bishops relied on Cadash's army for protection from attacks  **BY** bandits and savages.” I replied. “Cadash took things too far and took advantage of their charitable nature.” 

 

“The winners really  **do** get to write their own version of history.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Just that the story is a little bit more complicated than that. Still, it's hundreds of years ago, ancient times basically.”

 

“I care about the truth, I studied history at the Ecclesiastical School in Vargas.”

 

“Are the brothels still the best?”

 

“The shining jewel of Vargas if you ask THEM.”

 

“Do the historical records say whatever happened to the Imperial Family?”

 

“Almost all dead, not that it stopped the civil war that followed, a battle that raged on for almost a year and change until the Templar Order stepped in and restored law and order.”

 

“And by restoring order you mean…”

 

“The Church sided with the nobility after sons and daughters already in The Church's custody petitioned for their family's health and safety.” 

 

“That's the official story,” Goku asked, “what do you think the truth is?”

 

I shrugged, “That desperate nobles asked for help,” I replied, “The Church held their loved ones hostage to ensure that assistance didn't come back to bite the Council of Bishops on their collective ass.”

 

“The sharpness of your brain is almost as attractive as the tightness of your ass.”

Her words made me blush ...and feel aroused. “Anyways, the Imperial Heir was never seen again.” 

 

“Officially?”

 

“Officially.” 

 

“And unofficially?” 

 

“There were rumors Cadash's son escaped the purge and spent his remaining years in exile. Nobody knows where though.”

 

“Nobody ever found him?”

 

“They used to say lots of places, including Vargas actually. Some say the famous courtesan they called the Lady of Flowers knew his whereabouts, but she always claimed to know nothing and had powerful enough friends nobody could force her to reveal whatever she did know whenever she was asked.”

 

“The Lady of Flowers? That's a fancy title.” 

 

“She's rumoured to have been an Imperial concubine who escaped the purge.” I answered, “They called her that because she liked flowers, Suki Roses actually, hence-”

 

“-Your name, I guessed that, but how exactly did you end up with a girl's name?”

 

“My mother was gambling while pregnant and lost the Rite of Naming to someone with a royal straight.” I replied,  reciting the very tired details about my birth name. 

 

I was well used to people being weird about my name. Still, thank the Goddess, Mom wasn't able to give me the name she intended. It's been twenty years and Tripitaka still doesn't roll off the tongue like Suki does. 

 

“Your mother lost a gambling bet to someone who named you after an infamous prostitute’s favorite flower?”

 

“Pretty much,” 

 

“Next you'll tell me she lost you to the PRIESTHOOD in a game of cards.” Goku laughed. 

 

“Actually it was dice and SHE won,” I replied, “even the Goddess-fearing take their gambling seriously.”

 

“That's for damn sure,” Goku nodded, “someone once tried to get out of a gambling debt by getting his dumbass killed. Must have shocked the hell out of him when I stormed Hell itself to find him.”

 

“Wait,THAT'S why you stormed Hell?”

 

“Which time? I stormed Hell a couple times.”

 

“Ok I've gotta write some of this down. The true story of The Monkey Queen.”

 

“Well, truth from my point of view anyway,” Goku laughed, “Where were YOU going originally?”

 

“West, there's a remote Chantry there where I'm supposed to deliver these ashes.” I answered, “you sure you want to come with me?”

 

“I'm absolutely sure you're the only one who can revoke the curse on this cock ring, which I'll remind you is as impossible to remove as your bracelet.”

 

“And as much as I'm enjoying the boost to my sexual prowess, I suspect a mystical bracelet linked to a cursed artifact is something I'm going to want to get rid of eventually.”

 

Goku licked her fingers as if testing the wind, “By strange coincidence, my favorite weapon is west,” Goku pointed, “in that direction.”

 

“Well isn't that a coincidence,” I snorted, “Wait, you mean the powerful staff you took from the Dragon Queen's personal vault.”

 

“That's the story they tell nowadays?”

 

I nodded. 

 

“Ok, the truth is the Dragon King GAVE me the staff and the Queen wasn't using it as a weapon.”

 

“I know, it was a huge pillar holding up the roof of her treasury. You touched it and it shrunk down to a manageable size ...well manageable for you anyway.”

 

“No, it was a mystical shape changing rod that could grow or shrink to any size. I'll leave it to your imagination what the Queen was using it for.” Goku winked at me meaningfully. 

 

“Wait, your legendary weapon was actually a dragon's sex toy?”

 

“Amongst other things, the Queen had some unique tastes, not all of which the King was fully on-board for.”

 

I looked around and saw a pile of ancient looking armor in the corner.

 

“What about the magical Dragon armor that could withstand the harshest attacks?”

 

“One of The Dragon Queen’s fetish costumes, you should see what she makes HIM wear during playtimes.”

 

“That's actually ...kinda disturbing really.”

 

“If you think  **THAT'S** weird you ain't seen nothing yet.”

 

8

9

8

 

The thug Goku had raped lay on a bed. Drinking hadn’t worked. Fucking hadn't worked. He'd even tried brutality against other men and occasionally other women and even that had failed spectacularly. 

 

Nothing could make the image of Goku's hard cock or the taste of her creamy mess go away. 

 

The door knock interrupted his self-pity

 

“I hope you've more endurance than the last one. I paid for skill, not whining,” he shouted, hoping bravado would compensate for his occasionally flaccid erection, at least when he wasn't thinking about the taste of that warm cream flooding his welcoming mou-.

 

“Get in here now!” He pushed the nagging thoughts away. 

 

The door opened admitting a tall, dark-eyed siren with hair black as pitch running down one side of her head while hair the colour of bleached bones ran down the other. 

 

“You don't look much better than the last one,” the thug snarled. 

 

“I've a little more stamina, I assure you.” She replied with a smirk.  

 

“Get over here and service me.”

 

“Service you?”

 

“Real men take pleasure, they don't give pleasure.”

 

The woman approached the bed, “Oh, Goku really did a number on you.” 

 

“Who?” 

 

“The woman who used your mouth as a cum dumpster.” 

 

“How'd you find out about that?” 

 

“I've been talking with your two friends, they got quite chatty with a little persuasion and I used a LOT of persuasion. Now, about what happened to you all, I have questions.”

 

“They're lying, whatever they said.”

 

“Ohh I sincerely hope so. They said you'd been totally broken but I'm hoping she left me something to play around with.”

 

“Who are you? You're not one of the regular girls.”

 

“My name is Kali and you and I are going to have some fun.” 

 

“Fun?”

 

“Well  **I’m** going to have fun,” Kali sneered,“I've been told I can be a little rough with  **my toys** , so you can imagine how much I'm looking forward to playing with a ...what did you call yourself?”

 

She gently caressed the man's cheek, “-Oh yes, a real man.” Kali grinned, “Now shall we begin?”

 

The smile that cut across her face was just a little bit too wide, showing an uncomfortable amount of teeth. 

 

TBC 


End file.
